Unexpected
by keepcalmandcarryon98
Summary: Annabeth is just your average teen, sitting in the corner of the caf with her friends, happily not being noticed by anyone. Until she gets this strange fascination with popular boy percy jackson. planning a science experiment, something unexpected happens, bringing the two closer together than she thought...
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected**

**I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PJO, JUST THE PLOT LINE.**

Annabeth Chase is a nobody at school, and has been that way for a while. Her only friend is Thalia, but she longs to get to know Percy Jackson, the coolest gut in school. But Percy things Annabeth is a little strange. This story is about how Annabeth slowly finds herself getting closer and closer to what shes always imagened.

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth absent-mindedly dodged people as she made her way down the hallway of Goode Highschool. One again she was walking alone, with her nose buried in her latest book about ancient architechture. Maybe thats why she didn't notice when she walked headfirst into one of the schools many inconveinently placed pillars. As her books fanned out across the hallway, her glasses slipped out of her case. She was trying to get some jocks foot off her book, when she heard the loud crunch of glass. Already on her hands and knees, she whirled around and saw one dainty foot set firmly on her glasses. Her eyes followed the foot up its leg to see the owner, the person she was about to yell at.  
>" What the hell do you think you're..." her voice trailed off as she saw who the person was. It was Rachel. Rachel Dare was the most popular girl in school, head of the cheerleaders, student body president, and girlfriend of the captaain of the swim team Percy Jackson.<p>

"Excuse me?" Rachel said smugly. She seemed to look upset to everyone else, but Annabeth knew that brewing under the surface was an evil with that wrecked havoc across anyone who crossed her path. Annabeth stared at her and did all she could keep from stammering. This girl could make her life at highschool even longer and worse then it already felt.

" Umm um um... I um...," I sighed and tryed again. " You did that on purpose!" I managed to squeak. Rachel just laughed.

" I did? OH sorry ba-byyyy!" She mocked. The whole hall seem to be giggling and snickering at me. Suddenly her face got icy and her possy stopped laughing. " Let's see what else I can do on purpose..." The sentance hung in the air as she advanced on me, still on the floor. I tried to scramble backwards but my back hit the lockers. She grabbed hold of my ankle and started to pull me. Where, I'm not sure, but I got a thought. Was I going to let this nasty little bitch beat me up? OH HELLZ NO! Normally I'm quiet and never result to violence. I was about to wrench to the ground to punch her face in when a voice said: "RACHEL?"

She spun around ready to also punch whoever had stopped her progress and her fce changed form pure fury, to surprise, then affection.

She again yelled "BABY!" except this time she wasn't mocking it. She ran towrds her boyfriend Percy and tried to fling her arms around him, but he stopped her.

"Rachel, what the hell are you doing?" He demanded. Her mask seemed to falter at this, though she immediatly regained her act.

" Oh nothing honey, just taking care of a little problem" Her voice was dripping wih fake sweetness as she blinked her false eyelashesat him. I almost barfed all over the hall.

"Here, let me help you." He offered. My face must have twisted with horror. HE WAS GOING TO BEAT ME UP TOO? But when he advanced towards me, it wasn't to pound me to a pulp. He knelt down and started picking up the tiny pieces of glass off the ground. My mouth made and 'O' shape and Rachel glared at me. I stared at her till I noticed Percy was holding out his hand to help me up.  
>"Well um sweetums, that wasn't um exactly what I was planning to do.." she trailed off stammering. After he helped me up he handed me my books and now empty glasses case. He then walked over to Rachel and took her face in his hands.<br>" Baby your such a good person." He mumered inches from her face. He then gave her a kiss. It didn't last long though because the bell for first period rang. I shook my head out of it's fog of confusion. Percy never even acknowladged me... I realized I should say something, but he was already half-way down the hall.  
>" Thankyou!" I yelled. I thought he probably didn't hear me, but he raised his hand up as if to say ' no problem' without even turnign around. He had his other hand wrapped firmly around Rachel's waist. I puffed out air, trying to blow my now completely wrecked hair out of my face. What a day this was turning out to be...<p>

**Hey please R&R! This is my first story so no hate please! Not sure when I'll be uploading the next chapter but I'll try to get to it soon! Hopefully it will be a bit longer than this one :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait between updates, I got really really busy! I tryed to make this chapter longer, and there MIGHT be more percabeth *wink*wink* and I know the perspective is in third person, but you can see what Annabeth is thinking so I'm gonna say it's her POV. Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

After what happened this morning, Annabeth wondered why Percy had helped her. They had never even spoke! She had never really taken that much notice to Percy before today. They didn't ever collide, the y had absolutely nothing in commen! Or so Annabeth thought. After paying closer attention to him today, she noticed that he was in 6 out of her 8 classes. She also noticed that he was good in the mythology class they were both in. He seemed to raise his hand almost as much as her.

In last period in math, Mr. Collins sprung a pop quiz on them, but it was more like a pop EXAM. This thing was 7 pages long! Annabeth took this time to examine Percy more closely without inturruption. With everyone focused on their tests, she snuck a quick peek at Percy through the wall of curls cascading down her shoulders. He was staring intently at the paper on his desk, with his brows furrowed together. He had very very dark brown hair. Wait, scratch that, it was black. It just seemed brown with the way the sun was glinting off of it...

" _ANNABETH!" _her inner voice screeched "_May I politlely ask, WHY THE HELL YOU ARE THINKING OR PERCY THAT WAY? You don't even know him! He's a dumb jock and his hair most definatly does NOT glint in the sun." _

Annabeth tried to listen to herself but failed. This is for scientific purposes, she convinced herself, a study of the popular teenage male in his natural habitat. When she peeked at him again, she decided not to hide behind her hair. She sat up straight and non chalantly looked over at him. This time though he wasn't frowning at his paper. He was staring right at her! Annabeth tried not to squeak. His eyes, she noticed, were startlingly green. They seemed to see right through her... This is when her inner voice came back:  
><em>" Hellooooo? Annabeth? This is what you call scientific purposes?" <em>Her inside voice snorted " _Ya right!"  
><em>"Shut up.." Annabeth mumbled as she broke her stare with Percy. He also seemed to come out of a daze but he frowned again.

" Sorry, did you say something to me?" He whispered. He was staring at her again and Annabeth wanted to look anywhere excep into those eyes.  
>" Urm, no" she managed to say.<p>

" OH okay... um you're Annabelle, right?"

" Actually it's Annabeth" She corrected and turned back to her test as looked across the class.

" Mmhhm okay so can I ask you something?" he questioned? Omigosh, what is he going to ask me? Does he want too know if I have a boyfriend? No, that's not it... what's that look on his face, oh god this must be serious, maybe it's something about Rachel... All this ran through her head before she finally nodded. But when he opened his mouth, it wasn't to ask her about Rachel. What he said was:

" Can I borrow a pencil?" Annabeth sighed, half with relief and half regret wishing he actually wanted to talk to her about something.  
>"Sure." she replied as she started to root through her pencil case. The only pencil she could find was the one that her little brother Bobby had gotten her the past Valentines day. It was a red pencil with mice all over it that were falling in love with cheese. When Bobby had handed it to her, he had exclaimed: " CAREFULL! IT'S CHEESY!" I laughed after my dad gave me the you-better-laugh-and-not-hurt-your-brothers-feelings look. She thought to herslef, if she was going to observe this subject she has to be on talking terms with him. What better way to break the ice than with a joke?<p>

So as Annabeth handed Percy her pencil, she too also said:  
>"Carefull, it's cheesy!" He seemed confused at first then looked at the pencil. After a couple of seconds, her got the joke and chuckled nervously and turned back to his work before saying " Err... thanks."<p>

Annabeth once again hid behind her hair and face palmed.

"Carefull, it's cheesy?"

her conciense laughed hystarically _"What were you thinking! Oh Annabeth Annabeth Annabeth! That boy is never going within 5 feet of you for the rest of highschool! Nice job with your 'science experiment' " _She could practically see the air quotes. She quietly groaned to herself. She wanted to hit her head against the desk, she felt so dumb. She went to take her mind off of it and turned to her "quiz". By the time the bell rang, she felt so relieved that the class was over and it was the end of the day. As she was gathering her things, she felt that someone was standing behind her. She turned with her arms full of books. She almost dropped them, along with her jaw. IT WAS HIM! Why was he evn talking to her still? What he said next made sense why:

" Here's your pencil. Thanks." He murmered. HATED it when we weere loud, even after the bell rang. I wasn't sure how to reply.  
>"Umm your welcome..." he set the pencil on my stack of books and staretd to walk away.<br>" SORRY!" i bursted out as he was at the door. Annabeth you stupid girl! You could have walked away from this horrible situation unscathed! Look what you've done!

" What are you sorry for?" He seemed to frown alot, but not out of anger, mostly out of confusion. He looked really cute when he was doing it... Annabeth shook her head back and forth as if to shake these thoughts out.  
>"Umm for what I said, that was really.. umm. I' reallydumbsosorry." She said in all one breath. Instead of getting annoyed or mad like any other popular person would, he just chuckled. He smile really brightened his face.<br>" It's okay, really." He leaned closer towards her ear. His lips were inches from her ear. She could feel and hear the whoosh of his breath as he said

" I thought it was cute." He straightened up and half walked half backed out of the classroom still smiling and chuckling to himself. What was that all about? She must have been red as a tomato! Annabeth could see that this one would be hard to figure out...

Annabeth met up with Thalia outside the building and got into her car. As they drove to Thalia's house, Annabeth filled her in on everything that happened that day. Thalia didn't have any classes with her and Annabeth had forgotten to tell her at lunch. Annabeth even threw in the story about Percy saying what she said was cute. Thalia was shocked.  
>" He's so loyal to that whore of a girlfriend! That is so not Percy!" she said confusedly "Maybe you entrance him!" She giggled and wiggled her fingers in Annabeth's face. " I do not!" She exclaimed, pushing her fingers away, her face getting hot again. "This is just another science experiment!"<br>"Well, I know where you can continue this science experiment! At Silena's party on Saturday!" Thalia got really excited.  
>"I don't think I'm invited..." I bit my lower lip. I always did this when I got nervous or uncomfortable.<p>

" Oh Silena won't care, besides, it was open invitation. The whole grade is invited. It's gonna be awesome! And you're gonna help me find what to wear! Sleepover tonight! Girls night!" Annabeth couldn't help but laugh at Thalia's enthusiasum.

They pulled into Thalia's driveway and tromped up to her room, thanking Miss. Grace for the snacks on the way up. Annabeth had to admit; it was fun goofing off, and giggling over dresses and magazines, having a fashion show in Thalia's closet, and pigging out. In the back of her mind though, her gears were working away to decode why Percy acted the way he acted around her. She couldn't seem to get the answer. It kept her from sleeping and almost made her late for school the next day when she woke up late. The first thought that came into her head was:  
>UGH! SCHOOL!<p>

It wasn't the work part that bothered her, it was the people. Not her friends of course: Thalia, Thalia's brother Jason, Conner and Travis Stoll, and Katie. It was the so-called rulers of the school, the popular kids: Percy, Rachel, Silena, Grover, Luke, and Clarisse. They flounced aorund the school like they owned the place. It really ticked Annabeth off.  
>The second thought that came into Annabeth's head was:<p>

Thank God it's Friday.

**Sorry about the change in font size, I'm not sure what happened... hopefully this one's much longer than chapter one! I don't want to put too much info in one chapter, I want to spread it out so my stories not just 4 chapters long. Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Please continue to R&R! And I think the next update won't take as long! Fingers crossed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE MONTHS LONG WAIT. When I was about to work on chapter 3, I got really sick, and then school got really busy, and to tell the truth I completely forgot about it. I will be trying harder now though to upload, and to make VERY LONG chapters... so enjoy!**

Percy's POV

As I walked out of math, I wondered, _what just happened in there?_ I had never spoken to that girl before in my life, and most certainly hadn't run into her at my lunch table. Now to think of it, I may have her in a couple of his classes... What startled me was her eyes. The grey seemed to be moving like storm clouds, always holding a new thought, new idea; almost as if she had a hard time trying to focus on just that tiny conversation. I shrugged. _Whatever, not like I'll ever speak to her again..._

I strut down the hall and joined a couple of my friends: Silena, Luke, and Rachel. Silena and Luke had been dating a couple of weeks now and he had his arm protectively around her waist, holding her hand on the other side. As I joined them, my hand also went around Rachel's waist surprising her. When she turned around, I planted a quick kiss on her lips.

" Hey babe!" she gushed " We were just talking about Silena's party this weekend. What time do you want to show up?" Her smile was willing to compromise, but her eyes said she had already made up her mind. I lifted one shoulder lightly, " You know it doesn't matter to me."

At this she giggled, " Good because we're going at 8:30, so pick me up at 8:15 on the dot!" Silena's smile dropped an inch. " But guys the party starts at 6:30, you'll be two hours late!"

Rachel gave another smile and half a giggle " Better to be fashionably late darling! Now, I have economics, Percy walk me to my class. Toodaloo!" She wiggled her fingers behind her in a gesture of goodbye.

"Wait a second, I need to talk to Luke about basketball tryouts, go get your books from your locker, and come back okay?" She pouted but finally agreed. Silena stay so she and Luke could walk to calculus together. Just as Luke was about to tell me the date of hte second tryout, someone crashed between us. All I saw was a flash of black, blue, and purple hair before hte person had righted themselves on the bank of lockers. I recognized the girl, but I couldn't put my finger on her name... She was that guy Jason's sister, he was at the first basketball tryout, he was also called back for the second.

" Hey guys." she said this so casually she might of been hanging out with us her whole life. "Hi Thalia!" exclaimed Silena, who was generally nice to everyone. THALIA, that's it. I knew her name was interesting like that...

" So, about your party on Saturday, is it open invitation?" She questioned. Silena was too nice to refuse anyone, so she had invited the whole school to her party.

" Definately! Will you be there?" Silena fired back.  
>" Yup, me and a few other friends, as long as it's okay. What time does it start at?" "Well," Silena started " The party REALLY starts at 6:30, SOME people think they can come at 8:30 though... just don't show up <em>that <em>late." She shot me a look.

I put my hands up in surrender. " HEY! Just doing what Rachel wants me to!"  
>"Well sometimes I wish you wouldn't.." This must have gotten kind of awkward for Thalia, because she started to retreat down the hall.<p>

" Um thanks for the invite Silena, see you on saturday!" she finished and bolted down the hall to what must be her group of friends. I heard a long, full, laugh coming from their direction; the owners voice sounding very famalliar... Just as I spotted the brown curls, my vision was replaced by red curls. Rachel was back from her locker with her books, and ready to go to class. She said her goodbyes to Luke and Silena, laughing and giggling the whole way through; me watching her the whole way through.

Why was Rachel so giggly today? As she half tugged half displayed me down the hallway, I stopped and pulled her into an empty classroom.

Immediatly alone, her smile quickly disappeared. "What is it sweetie, I'm going to be late for class!" I gave her a look to let her know this was serious. "Why are we going to Silena's party so late? You made her really upset."

She snorted, a very un-Rachel thing to do. " Oh pish posh, she'll get over it, won't she?" When she said this though, she wasn't giggling or joking around. I frowned, "What's gotten into you today?"

This brought on half a smile but it looked more sly than friendly. " Oh darling little boy, you look so confused when you make your face like that. Careful, you'll get wrinkles." She walked right up to me and put one hand on the back of my neck, the other on my shoulder. " I promise I'll try to be good frim now on okay?" She breathed. She had me on a hook. All I could manage was a nod. The bell rang and at once the spell was broken.

She stepped back and collected her bag and sweater from the floor where she dropped them. As she straightened she asked " Are we done here?" sounding more like a business deal than a relationship. I mumbled a response.

"Good." She made her way to the door and opened it. As soon as people had a clear view of her, she flashed again her brilliant teeth. " Bye babe!" she exclaimed happily, pecking me on the cheek before sauntering down the hall to her economics. Never mind what the hell happened with Annabeth, what the hell just happened here?

Annabeth's POV

Thalia, Katie and I flounced over to our regular lunch table at the back corner of the cafeteria. We're not what you would call losers, but it would be better to draw as little attention as possible to us. After sitting for a few minutes, Jason, Travis, and Conner joined us. As they sat down, Thalia stood up; tapping her pudding cup with a spoon, as if about to make a speech. "Quiet, quiet please." She waited till the rest of us stopped talking. "Thankyou. Now as you all may know," she started as she sat down, "Silena is having a party in Saturday. And I happened to run into her and ask her something... And we are all invited!"

The boys were in a chorus of _awesome!_ 's and exchanging high fives. Katie squealed in her seat. "Yes! Her party's are the best" I turned my head to look at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Katie, you've never even been to one of her parties" This didn't faze Katie. "Well they always _sound _ so fun when people are talking about them in the hallways." I sighed and smiled at her. Trust Katie to always know what's happening around the school. The rest of us don't care. We usually keep to ourselves when school drama is involved. I usually keep to myself more often, but that's okay. It's good to have some alone time. And that's exactly why I did this: "I don't think I can go... You know... homework.. I'll probably have a test... feed my cat..." I mumbled out a list of excuses, never actually forming a sentance.

Thalia slammed her pudding cup on the table, thoroughly coating the school band sitting at the next table in the stuff. Thalia ignored their _hey_'s and remarks. "Annabeth, you are coming to that party, wether I have to drag you there in your pajamas or not." I didn't have a reply for this except to shrug and nod at the same time. I gave a big dramatic sigh. "Fine! You'll convince me anyways, might as well agree now."

Thalia cheered and yelled " Drinks all around!" and by drinks she meant the cans of pop you get from the vending machine. We all toasted to finally doing something with our lives and all lauged and giggled when we were attacked with hiccups and burps. As school ended; Katie, Thalia, and I decided to cram all our homework into one night so as to not have anything for Saturday. It kind of worked... we eventually got all of our homework done after goofing around and giggling over photos of Josh Hutcherson. As I went to sleep that night, all i wondered was what the hell could be in store for me tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**AGAIN. I. AM. SORRY. It's probably been a year soooo sorry wuv you guys. 3 And yes, I know Rachel is VERY OOC. I made her that way on purpose. It could have been any minor percy jackson character. I chose her cos annabeth was jealous of her in the books. It could have been Katie or Selena or even Thalia. If people keep complaining about it, then I'll change the character names around to make you guys happy, but I'd rather not. kay? thanks. Also, I was thinking of writing another story about percy and calypso. I know I should probably finish this one first, but lemme know what you think of that idea. R&R thanks.**

**Percy's POV**

(AN: the story switches between first person and third person just ignore it)

I was cruising down main street in my car, a black Jeep Wrangler, with the roof off and my favourite radio station playing. I had some stuff to do before having to get ready for Silena's party tonight. I had made an important decision about Rachel. I was going to show up at her house at 6:30 to pick her up and bring her to Silena's party then, instead of at 8:30. It might not seem like a big deal, but this was a very gutsy move to pull with Rachel. She can be a bit... well, bitchy is the word to explain it. But that doesn't mean I don't want her to be with me anymore! Percy sighed as he pulled into the parking lot for the book store. He had to pick up some book for English. Percy couldn't even remember it's name. As Percy walked in he snorted, well this was going to be fun.

Wandering through the aisles, Percy realized this place was as silent as a tomb. It was too quiet. People were in this store, he saw them. How do they stay so quiet for so long, reading these books like statues. He couldn't stay still for 10 seconds. Percy started whistleing. A simple tune that his grandpa had taught him. It made this dreary bookstore feel much better to him. Hardly 15 seconds into the song; he hard a loud, hard, SHHHHHH from the next aisle over. Percy stopped for one second, then continued thinking nothing of it. This time the person behind the voice turned the corner, whisper yelling: "Do you mind!?"

Wait, what? It was a large pile of books. Then Percy saw the legs and realized there was a person behind the books. The face finally peered from behind the tottering stack, wearing glasses, with an annoyed look on their face.

"Some people like the bookstore to be quiet y'know! That's why no one is talking!" She countinued. She finally got her whole head around the books. It was Annabeth. She sucked in a breath of surprise when she recognized who it was.

"Oh um sorry.." I replied lamely. She still looked surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here?" She said quickly. This made me confused. Why was she asking this?

"It's uh a bookstore, and I'm getting a book." This seemed to make her flustered.

"Oh, right, sorry." She puffed out air "Just uh, keep it down, okay?" Her voice was more softened this time, she didn't seem as angry.

" Ya okay" I smile at her.

**Annabeth POV**

I started to walk towards the cash register to pay when Percy called my name again. I turned around.

"Do you remember the book we're reading for english class?" I gave him one of my 'are you serious?' looks. We were reading the classic Romeo and Juliette by William Shakespeare. And he didn't remember?

"Isn't it by umm, William..." I nodded " Shakesbeard? Or something like that..." First he was loud now this? I put my books down on the ground and huffed as I did it.

" William ShakesPEARE." I snapped. " You seriously don't know who he is or what Romeo and Juliette is? How DUMB can you be?" As soon as I said it I wanted to clap my hand over my mouth and take it back. He must have seen the regret on my face but he went on anyways.

"HEY, just cause I'm not a nerdy bookworm like you, doesn't mean I'm done. Sorry that I don't spend all my time doing my homework and EXTRA studying." Woah, calling him dumb seemed to make him pretty mad. I guess he's sensative. But calling me a nerdy bookworm who does extra homework made ME mad.

" You're just a dumb jock who doesn't know anything. My PENCIL knows more than you!" Our voices were slowly raising sooner or later, we'll be shouting and get kicked out for sure.

" OH, you mean your mouse pencil?" He mimicked me " ' Careful it's cheesy!' " This got me really heated. That was a pretty embaressing moment for me.

" Sorry I was trying to be nice unlike you, you're just HUMONGOUS JERK!" These last words I practically screamed. " I saw Romeo and Juliette sitting on the shelf right beside us. " Here, take your stupid book." I thrust it at his chest and into his hands, shoving him a bit in the process. I struggled for a few seconds trying to pick up my books. He moved forward arms outstretched.

" Here let me help.." he murmered.

"Don't touch me," I snapped. His hand hovered for a second over mine then he pulled away. I picked up my books and practically stomped over to the cash register. It was kind of awkward, because he was in line behind me but I payed no attention to him. When I was done I tromped back to my car and huffed the whole way home.

The nerve of him.. thinking he could do or say whatever he wanted just because he was who he was. He's a human, I'm a human, we should be equals. But it just wasn't true. He can basically do whatever he wants. And then trying to act like a gentleman! UGH! This made me groan out loud in frustration. Who does he think he is? Annabeth realized she should stop obsessing over the situation, and start obsessing over what she was going to wear tonight. Usually she doesn't care about clothing, but today, Thalia and Katie just wouldn't allow her.

She took her mind off of the scene in the bookstore, and arrived at home just at the same time as Thalia and Katie were pulling in the driveway. Katie squeled as she hauled a bag out of the backseat and up the steps of Annabeth's house.

Thalia and Annabeth gave each other a look and burst out in laughter. As Katie huffed her heavy bag to the front door and plopped it down.

"Did you pack your whole closet in that bag?" Thalia laughed.

"Yes." Katie said seriously. Upon opening her bag in Annabeth's room, the laughing stopped as they noticed Katie basically did bring her whole closet. When when stared at her, mouths open, she blushed "I didn't know what to wear," she giggled.

By the end of getting ready, Katie had chosen out a white v-neck, red skirt, and a colourful aray of necklaces and bracelets. Thalia was in her regular thick black boots, but was wear black short shorts instead of pants and a deep blue scoop-neck with a big skull on it. Despite their protests, Annabeth dressed really simple in skinny jeans, a tank top and a cardigan. She wore her favourite flower pattern flats. After much begging, Annabeth allowed the girls to put makeup on her. After her mom insisted on taking a picture of the trio as the walked down the stairs, the girls left for the party around 6:40 and arrived just before 7:00.

Walking up to the house, the party was in full swing. Katie and Thalia grabbed hands in excitement and coolly walked into the house. I stood outside for a second collecting my thoughts and taking a breath. This was my first real party. I mean, I'd been at get togethers with my friends and couple others, boys included. But I'd never been at a party this large, with more than 100 people. I shook out my nerves, took one more calming breath, and stepped through the doorway. All I saw was the dim lights, the dancing people, and the sound of talking and laughter before I was engulfed by the giant crowd; Thalia and Katie at my side.


End file.
